


Domesticated

by robronsugsy



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronsugsy/pseuds/robronsugsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Whites away, Robert invites Aaron to stay at Home Farm...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> With spoilers recently revealing that Robert won't be going on holiday and Aaron will join him at Home Farm at some point, I decided to make a fanfic! 
> 
> Also, I'm treating this as the first time the two have been together intimately since before the wedding, despite it being hinted in the show they had rekindled off-screen for a short while in the show. 
> 
> Any ideas you have, prompts or suggestions for fanfics feel free to message me or comment on one of my fics! I'll be happy to try and fulfill them for you :D

Aaron and Robert hadn't had the most glamorous of affairs. Forgetting everything from the wedding day onwards, their time together was mostly spent in barns, back of cars or up in Aaron's box room upstairs in the pub. They'd stopped at two different hotels, but the first was just a bog-standard hotel and well... the second was cut... short.

 

But it was different this time. Not only was it the first time Aaron and Robert would be spending time together since before the wedding, it was also the first time that Robert allowed Aaron into his home in this way. It was a completely different ball-game now. Aaron still had no idea of Robert's intentions or feelings towards him, but Aaron couldn't refuse - he needed the distraction. He needed the intimacy, even if he didn't know if it was genuine or pure lust on Robert's end. Aaron was accepting to gloss over it all for now, as this wasn't something he necessarily wanted but something he needed. And he knew Robert did too. Kind of plucking themselves out of the village, acting as if they were on the other side of the world and that all their problems were gone as long as they didn't return to the village, at least for a while. Plus, Aaron couldn't help but feel a little happy that Robert had binned off a holiday with his wife, his step-father and step-son in favour of remaining with him. Maybe it was the horrific thought of spending the time with his weird step son or his creepy step dad, but Aaron liked to delude himself into thinking Robert's decision to stay was more about spending time with Aaron than it was getting away from his "happy family".

 

And the excuses were set too. Robert never actually told Diane, Victoria and the rest of the village residents who cared that he WASN'T going on holiday, so as far as they and the rest of the village was aware, Robert was away with the Whites. Meanwhile, Robert set up a deal for Aaron that would see him return to the village in a couple of days with a truckload of new scrap, under the illusion he'd travelled south for a big deal, but the only 'downside' being he'd have to stay down their for a few days. Adam wasn't too happy about being alone at work but definitely happy to hear about a truck load of business, while Chas was happy as she was under the impression that Robert was far away and that Aaron was just focusing on work. Robert had given Sam the week off, so no one would be coming to Home Farm unexpectedly.

 

Everything was planned. But there was still a pit in Aaron's stomach as he arrived outside Home Farm in a taxi - he couldn't come in his car or the scrap truck or someone might suss he was there, so he left them at home and claimed he'd be returning to the village later in a rental set up by the scrap supplier. He felt a sense of unawareness... before, he kind of new what to expect with Robert. A quick bunk up and off one of them left... but this time it was different. They had a time frame, sure, but it was much longer than ever before. It wasn't a night, it was a few days. This would be the first time they'd get a taste of what could be - of course Robert would never think of it that way. But Aaron did. A little. He hated himself for even feeling it, he knew he was setting himself up for upset and disappointment, but he couldn't help but think it - this was basically a taste of what a domesticated relationship with Robert could be like. He often opened his mouth in the taxi to stop and turn back but he couldn't. No matter how much guilt and self-loathing Aaron had for himself for allowing himself to do this... it was the only option he had that would make him feel better, at least for now.

 

Aaron took a deep breath in, inhale and exhale. Before knocking on the door.

He fidgeted around on the front step for a few moments, breathing to calm and compose himself.

"Knocking, seriously?" Robert smiled, as he popped his head out the door.

"Well I wasn't just gonna walk in was I?!" Aaron scoffed jokingly, still not moving from the front step.

Robert looked at him for a few moments waiting him to do something, before realizing Aaron was waiting for some sort of instruction. "Come in then!"

Aaron laughed nervously as he gently pushed past Robert into the house, looking around.

Robert saw Aaron's behaviour and gently took the bag Aaron was holding from his fingers and placing it on the floor. "Relax, it's not like you've not been here before!"

Aaron felt a little stupid. Robert was right. Aaron had been in this place before, but never in this scenario, it felt completely different. He'd never had the opportunity to really take in his surroundings before.

"Yeah, sorry, just feels a bit weird."

Robert sighed. He hoped Aaron wasn't about to bring anything up - the one thing they agreed is that while they were together for these few days, they'd not talk about anything or anyone outside of the house. No Katie, no Andy, no Chas, no Adam and definitely no Whites.

Luckily, he wasn't about to bring any of it up.

 

"So... fancy something to eat?"

Aaron was quite surprised. Usually, Robert had already ripped off half of Aaron's clothes and pushed himself on him. But not today.

"Y-yeah sure, what like?"

"Could order a pizza or something? I don't get to have takeaways all that often."

Aaron smiled. Robert was acting quite giddy today. He felt warm inside knowing that Robert was genuinely happy at Aaron being here. And Robert smiled straight back, happy to see a smile on his face for once.

"Yeah great, I'm not fussed."

Robert smiled before leaving for the kitchen to grab a menu, while Aaron dawdled into the living room.

He quickly scanned the room and saw that Robert had gone to a certain degree of effort to make him feel comfortable. All photos of Chrissie or anyone else involving the Whites were taken down and put out of sight, all of Chrissie's belongings were tucked away so Aaron wouldn't see them unless he went looking for them, and he even noticed Robert had got a stack of DVDs that Aaron presumed he somehow snook into Aaron's room at the pub and figured out Aaron's taste in films.

 

"You alright?" Robert questioned, still noticing Aaron's hostility.

"Yeah, fine."

Awkward wasn't the word. Aaron and Robert placed themselves on the sofa, quite distant from one another as Robert scaled down the pizzeria menu intently, while Aaron just sat looking around.

"This is stupid." Robert laughed, brushing his hair back. "Why are we so nervous?!"

Aaron felt like saying to him it was the fact that he was in Robert's house for an extended overnight stay, yet Robert hadn't even spoken to him about the fact he knew Aaron had deeper feelings for him than he seemingly did the other way around, and they were supposed to be just a casual fling until Robert got married yet Aaron was sat here, weeks after Robert's wedding day with absolutely no fucking clue why after all he'd done to him. But he didn't.

"S'pose it's cause we've not been like this for a while."

Robert just nodded while looking at Aaron, slowly leaning in towards him and kissing him on the lips, eyes shut and lingered with their lips together for a few seconds, before pulling away and exhaling heavily.

Aaron slowly opened his eyes and found Robert looking at him intently. It was just becoming more confusing to Aaron as to what the hell Robert was feeling right now, whether this was all just a distraction like they said or if this was more. But Robert wouldn't be opening up to him, Aaron knew that, it was no point asking because it'd just cause more trouble than anything. Aaron broke their line of sight before grabbing the menu from Robert.

"Come on then, choose a pizza."

Robert continued to look at Aaron before the two boys, now sat close together looked at the menu and pointed to their pizza's of choice. Aaron chose a simple Pepperoni pizza while Robert went for the meat feast. Aaron was going to make a crude joke about his choice but felt it would be poor taste without a few beers in his system. Robert then walked off phone in hand to order.

"Why don't you take your stuff up? I've made up a room for us."

Aaron rose to his feet and creepily walked up the stairs. Even though Aaron knew it was just him and Robert, he couldn't help but feel he had to tip-toe around the house just in case.

 

Wow. Aaron had never seen the upstairs of Home Farm, and he'd never actually realized just how big the place was. Aaron walked down the corridor to a row of doors, all closed. Aaron quickly scanned past the first two, finding what he presumed to be Lachlan's from the stench and the second a junk room from the amount of boxes piled high inside. He then went to the end of the corridor and opened the door into a grand room, he presumed it was Lawrence's. Not finding the room on this side of the house, Aaron quickly walked to the other and opened the first door, finding a perfectly neat and tidy room with a huge four-poster bed. Aaron was about to shout if this was the room, but he just saw something in the corner of his eye which confirmed this was in fact Chrissie & Robert's room.

Aaron's stomach tied in knots as he looked down the stairs to ensure Robert wasn't coming, before he stepped gently a few steps into their room. Aaron looked around and he couldn't help but see the domesticated bliss the two of them must share. All their things were separated into two halves, each with mirroring furniture. Aaron looked to the left and saw Chrissie's make-up table filled with different pieces of crap women used. He could see another door which, upon looking from afar Aaron presumed was some sort of posh walk in closet. Then Aaron looked to the right and saw pretty much the same. A table where Robert's aftershaves were ordered neatly by designer, in which Aaron scoffed, then looked into the open room at the side which Aaron just saw a multitude of suit jackets, shirts and knitwear. He couldn't help but imagine Chrissie & Robert getting ready for a big fancy dinner or getting ready for bed, perfectly in sync with each other and having their perfect little life together. The thought made his stomach churn, so he quickly shut his eyes tight and exited the room before placing his head on the opposite wall and sighing. Was this a mistake? It felt like it. He looked down and wondered if he could manage to sneak past the kitchen and out of Home Farm and not look back without Robert even noticing, ignore Robert forever and never think about him again. But just as he peered down the stairs, he saw Robert walk from the kitchen with a huge beaming smile on his face with a spring in his step... again, Aaron couldn't help but feel Robert was excited about him being here, which only made Aaron's heart melt just a little.

 

Aaron quickly moved from the stairs again and headed down the corridor once more, passing Chrissie & Robert's room and to the remaining door which Aaron found to be a plain, simple but equally grand room. Robert was soon behind him and ushered him into the room, talking to him about the en-suite huge bathtub and the space for Robert to put all of his stuff. Aaron silently scoffed at this in slight embarrassment, as he realized Robert thought he'd brought a suitcase full of stuff when really, Aaron had only brought a handful of t-shirts, joggers, two pair of jeans a jumper and a few pairs of boxers, then the rest of what he was wearing.

"It's nice" Aaron murmured, as Robert had been looking at him for some sort of comment for a few moments since ending his tour of the room.

He knew Robert had expected a bit of a more of an enthusiastic response, but he accepted it anyway.

"Pizza will be here in about 15 minutes, what dya wanna do?"

Aaron honestly had no fucking idea. None what so ever. He wasn't sure if this was Robert asking to get his leg over or what, but he didn't know what to answer. He just looked away from Robert.

Robert could sense something was wrong.

"Come on, out with it." He sighed.

"What?"

"Look, I know it's a bit weird, but I just wanna forget about everything else and just spend time with you, alone for a few days. I just want you to relax, I know we both need this time to just put everything to the back of our minds. I can tell you don't know if you made the right decision coming here, but I just wanted to help you stop hurting, if I can, for a little while."

Aaron could feel his eyes welling up but he didn't want to get heavy with Robert right now.

"I know, I'm fine, sorry, why don't we go grab a beer downstairs."

Robert smiled calmly, before grabbing Aaron by the waist and kissing him again, before grabbing his hand and dragging him downstairs.

 

**

 

 

Both of them loosened up a bit after that. Three beers down and the pizza's demolished, they were both happy to watch TV and make irrelevant, pointless chit-chat about what was on, even managing to laugh a bit together. 

"I did miss you, y'know"

Aaron turned his head towards Robert.

"I don't know why, but I did" Robert muttered. "And I'm not just saying it."

"Me too" Aaron smiled, although he said it quite coldly in order to not allow his true feelings show. "Miss you, that is."

Robert's eyes lit up a bit at hearing it. But Aaron kept his face firmly on the TV as to not show his vulnerability.

Robert pulled himself closer to Aaron, as Aaron's eyes flickered from the TV to the side of his eye sockets to see what Robert was doing. Robert placed his face millimetres away from Aaron's, and Aaron had no other choice but to look at the blonde haired man sat besides him. Aaron looked at Robert's eyes, then his lips, then repeated several times. Robert had focused on Aaron's lips, but as he grew closer he took a quick glance at Aaron's eyes... and he could see the emotions in them. The fear, the anger, the pain, the sadness. Robert was about to pull away before he shut his eyes tightly and locked his lips with Aaron's, trying to remove the emotions he just saw from his brain. This was purely a distraction. There wasn't any feelings involved. That's what he told himself.


	2. Chapter 2

The kiss continued for some time, there was no need to rush this. Especially when Aaron had now convinced himself to treasure any moment he had with this Robert, as with the constant shifting of events, he never knew if he'd be getting cold, distant Robert, menacing, evil Robert or sweet, kind Robert. Right now he was definitely in the latter place right now. But Aaron also had a lingering feeling of guilt, as his fingers caressed Robert's cheek, he found a very faint whimper of pain from Robert, still recovering from the beating Aaron had given him the previous week. Robert knew Aaron was regretful of ever hurting him but he knew he deserved it. So he only smiled at Aaron and urged him to continue when Aaron would momentarily freeze in fear of hurting his lover anymore.

 

From their original position of sat close together next to each other, Robert had now climbed on top of Aaron to assert his dominance - as always. His hands were pressed firmly on Aaron's chest, Robert pulling and squeezing at the t-shirt and any skin he could get a hold of. Robert had always found it quite scary how well he had gotten to know Aaron's body over time, even with Aaron keeping his shirt on - every scars placement, every soft or smooth piece of skin, and every rough graze Aaron had usually got from their last sexual encounter. But although he was into this, he couldn't help but be a little concerned when the handful of skin, muscle and partial fat was less than before, which Robert realized was due to Aaron's slimmer form now. He'd known Aaron worked out every now and again but he could tell the running had caused Aaron to become leaner, skinnier in places. Robert wouldn't complain about a more toned Aaron, but at the same time, he couldn't help worry it was too much of a change since they last were together, wondering if Aaron was pushing himself too hard. But as soon as these thoughts popped into his head, he immediately shut his eyes tightly to push the thought away. No feelings, remember? In the moment.

 

While Robert was doing his thing, Aaron was in complete bliss, he was just happy to have someone touching him again. Aaron's hands were gripped on Robert's bare skin, slightly digging his fingers into his back - no nails to cause no marks. His legs began to wrap around Robert's thighs and his chest pushed up slightly in order to be in full contact with Robert's skin. Aaron couldn't be closer to Robert if he tried. Because he felt like if he let go, he'd lose him. And that thought only piled on the self-loathing Aaron had been feeling as he realized - Robert isn't his to lose - and how stupid was it for him to feel like this over someone who he'd never really have or ever had. But like Robert, he hid his true feelings in the back of his mind.

 

They'd been kissing for such a long time that it became a little too dark for the boys to remain laid on the sofa, so Robert gently entangled his fingers into Aaron's, before leading him upstairs. The two boys quickly shuffled into the bedroom, slamming the door due to the force of their bodies hitting against it, before lunging themselves onto the bed, continuing their kiss from downstairs. Robert once again assumed his position on top of Aaron, while Aaron unbuckled his belt and popped his buttons before removing Robert's jeans, then his own. Aaron wasn't quite ready to give all to Robert, so instead of removing his or Robert's boxers, he continued to tease with his fingers, creeping beneath the elastic, pulling at the material. It wasn't long before Robert could physically take no more of his playing, that he immediately ripped down his boxers before beginning to stroke his length against Aaron's chest, his mouth still entangled with Aaron's. It wasn't long before Aaron took Robert in his hand and began to gently stroke him as Robert's moans filled his ears, kissing his neck and even beginning to whisper dirty thoughts in Aaron's ear. Aaron couldn't quite take the heat before quickly removing his own boxers, rubbing against Robert gently. 

 

Aaron had enough of Robert's dominance, so he grabbed Robert's frame and harshly flipped them over, Robert's head now atop of his pillows as Aaron began licking and sucking down Robert's torso, not long before he reached his crotch. Robert was doing all in his power to place a firm grip on Aaron's shoulders or neck, but Aaron wouldn't allow him and instead made him grab onto the headboard. Aaron continued to tease a begging Robert, lightly licking and kissing Robert's dick only enough to allow the sensation vibrate Robert's body. It wasn't until Robert shouted Aaron's name and begged him to taste him that Aaron succumbed, wrapping his lips around Robert's dick and massaging it with his tongue, slowly beginning to take more and more of Robert as the two of them stared into one another's eyes. Robert had never truly believed the saying that a man knows what a man wants, but with Aaron, this was completely the case. Only, it was more than that - Aaron knew what Robert wanted. Robert had often had a few embarrassing run ins with Chrissie while they were intimate, struggling to not picture Aaron. Although it was usually easier than Robert expected, as Chrissie was never as appreciative of Robert as Aaron was. Chrissie had self-worth, and that often meant Robert was left feeling less than satisfied. But with Aaron, Aaron fully appreciated Robert and what came with him.

 

Which only made his lust for Aaron stronger. Aaron knew all the right places to touch and how to touch them, how to lick them or kiss them. Aaron knew exactly which points made Robert quiver, shake and sweat. But it wasn't one sided, Robert knew Aaron's too. Although it killed him to allow Aaron to stop, he lifted Aaron's head and motioned him to return up to Robert's lips, the two of them once again locked in a passionate embrace. Robert was never one to stop someone pleasuring him, but with Aaron he always felt like he had to return the favour, and so he did so immediately. He worked his way down Aaron's body, being a little more rough and forceful as leaving marks on Aaron was no problem - as long as they were sexual marks and not physical or emotional ones, which unfortunately, Aaron had already collected many. It was only moments before Robert found himself working Aaron's crotch. Robert had always found it a little strange watching Aaron in pleasurable bliss, as he was so used to moody Aaron that it often threw him off, but equally turned him on. He loved the feeling of knowing he was causing Aaron to feel so good, and that he was only helping Aaron from continuing to feel any pain, at least for now.

 

The two boys had been working each other for hours that when Aaron and Robert finally came to it, they were more than ready to go. Robert inserted himself gently into Aaron, watching the muscles in Aaron's face tense and relax as his length filled him. Robert's favourite position was always with the two facing one another, so he could appreciate the work he was doing from the pleasure being shown on Aaron's face. Robert began slow and sensual, entangling his fingers into Aaron's once more and holding each others hands tightly as he built up momentum and speed. Robert's lips firmly planted on Aaron's until Robert wanted to go harder and faster, as so removed his lips from Aaron and placed his head next to Aaron's as Aaron himself clutched onto Robert's neck, moaning louder in his ear through the feeling.

 

Usually, Robert would go to town on Aaron for a certain time before letting himself succumb to the pleasure before placing himself next to Aaron and finishing him off, but this time, he didn't want that. As Robert felt himself climaxing, he slowed down completely to allow himself relax and calm, staring into Aaron's eyes as the two of them allowed themselves to connect. Aaron was slightly taken aback by it, but he wasn't complaining.

"We've got all night" Robert whispered flirtatiously, before continuing the rhythm once more.

 

It had been an unmeasured time by this point, neither boy really cared to look at the time or wanted to, through the changing positions, different speeds and surfaces to fuck on, it had got to the point where Robert was ready to burst and Aaron couldn't quite take much more of the friction, when Robert withdrew himself from Aaron, discarded the condom across the room and began to tug at himself ferociously to climax, but Aaron placed Robert's dick firmly in his mouth as Robert let the pleasure loose and unleashed his cum down Aaron's throat, Robert spasming as he did so and holding onto Aaron's shoulder to gain his balance, before grinning from ear-to-ear, before quickly grabbing onto Aaron's dick and stroked it until he spilt onto the floor. Both boys breathed heavily as Aaron wiped the sweat from his face, while Robert grabbed his face and kissed him forcefully. Neither wanted to move but both felt uncomfortable in the pool of sweat they'd created. Robert looked towards the en-suite door before turning to Aaron and winking.

 

"Bath time!"


	3. Chapter 3

"You're joking right?" Aaron laughed.

"Why would I be joking?"

Aaron looked at Robert confusingly. He'd been trying not to, but he could help but try and figure him out. He knew it was pointless, Robert was for the most part unreadable. He was too good at deception and hiding things. But it didn't stop him from trying. Every time Aaron thought he saw a flicker of something from Robert, he was never sure where it came from. 

"If you want... sure" Aaron remarked with a fake smile.

As Robert giddily ran to the en suite to run a bath, as he left Aaron's eyesight, Aaron's expression dropped. He couldn't help but now feel like he was pretending - something he said he'd try and never do again. It was so hard being back in this position with Robert, letting him in no matter how hard Aaron tried to make it seem meaningless or casual. But all at the same time, Aaron couldn't leave, he couldn't stop this from happening. Because as he'd been thinking since he got here - if he leaves Robert now, he might never get him again.

"Look lively!" Robert shouted, making Aaron jump.

Aaron quickly rose to his feet, pulling down his t-shirt before halting. Oh god. He'd realized now. He'd have to take his t-shirt off.

 

Although everything he'd been through with Robert, Aaron still never removed his t-shirt in front of or around Robert, or anyone for that matter. He was ashamed, embarrassed, self conscious about the marks that he swore would never define him. Although Robert himself had accepted them, and they didn't bother him at all, he never actually got to touch them - skin on skin. He always felt them through Aaron's t-shirt. Aaron remained still on the spot, thoughts racking his head as he became nervous.

"You coming in or what?" Robert asked, returning to the bedroom to get Aaron. He immediately noticed his behaviour.

"What's up? Is something wrong?" Robert looked to Aaron was gentle but concerned eyes.

"I-it's just.. I-I've..."

Robert looked at Aaron who was pulling at his t-shirt, and immediately Robert knew what was wrong.

"You know... they don't... bother me you know? I know I've said horrible things in the past but, I... I'm sorry, I never meant to say anything bad. It just freaked me out at first, I never knew anyone who'd.. done that.. to themselves. I didn't understand them, or why they were there. But I know they're apart of you, and you don't want them to define you but it doesn't mean you have to hide them away.. I mean, it's me! You don't have to hide anything."

Aaron could feel tears forming in his eyes, so he quickly moved his head to the side, contemplating. Robert slowly approached Aaron before grabbing the ends of his t-shirt. He slowly began to lift the t-shirt, which Aaron stopped, but after a moment of no movement, Robert looked into Aaron's eyes and continued to pull up the t-shirt over Aaron's head. Aaron stood, vulnerable, fragile and scared. Robert quickly scanned Aaron's body, before kissing him gently and wrapping his arms around Aaron's waist. Aaron just stood totally still, while Robert pulled him in closer.

"You don't have to be scared... I'm here, and I'm not going."

But he was. Aaron knew that. This was just a fairytale. Robert would be going, or rather Aaron would. Robert would be kicking Aaron out in a few days ready for his real life to return, his wife, his new family. Aaron would be alone again in just a few days. And that thought terrified Aaron.

Robert entangled his fingers into Aaron's once more and gently led him to the bathroom, before the two of them slid into the bath facing each other, Robert pulling Aaron in close and kissing him. But Robert could tell that Aaron wasn't fully into it. He wasn't enjoying it any more. Robert pulled away as he watched Aaron's face descend, Robert staring at his hair trying to figure out how to get away from this moment. He didn't want this. He didn't need this. Aaron being emotional. It's not the time, he told himself. This time was supposed to be fun and carefree, but it was slowly unravelling. Robert just sighed heavily, but not in an annoyed away, before kissing Aaron's head.

"Why don't we just relax, just, lay here?"

Aaron slowly raised his head and nodded, before the two of them positioned themselves together. Robert laying against the curve of the bath with a fancy bath pillow, while Aaron laid on top of him, head against Robert's chest, Robert's hands resting on Aaron's chest. Robert let his head sink into the fluffy pillow, while Aaron felt his emotions simmering and calming down. The slow movement of Robert's chest from his breathing was so relaxing, so calming to Aaron. As the two of them sat their, in silence, Aaron could feel himself drifting off, before long, his eyes were shut and he was asleep. Robert meanwhile, wasn't enjoying it.. at first. As the two of them positioned themselves there Robert couldn't help but feel disappointed - even though he'd suggested they just relax, that's not what Robert wanted. Because just relaxing like this, it meant that thoughts of Chrissie, Andy, Katie and everything else would seep in. But as he continued to lay there, breathing calmly, he noticed Aaron's muscles relaxing and his head slightly tilting as he fell asleep. And that moment send a warm shiver through Robert's body, and he smiled. Aaron was peaceful, he was content. And now, so was Robert. The thoughts of other people soon filtered from his brain and Aaron was the main and only focus. Robert just watched Aaron's chest slowly inflate and deflate with every breath, the sound of Aaron's breathing soothing him. He found himself scanning Aaron's chest once again, only this time, looking at the scars.

 

He wasn't scared, he wasn't disgusted, no, Robert was just curious. He just wanted to see the marks that filled his lovers torso. He very gently would file his fingers over them, trying to identify each and every one. And he couldn't help but feel guilt. Every mark, although inflicted before Robert was ever in the picture, felt like a needle in Robert's heart. Because he was feeling the pain of every cut Aaron had, every feeling of pain, anger, upset that Aaron must of had while doing this to himself. And Robert hated it. He hated the thought of Aaron being hurt. And for the first time for most of the day, Robert didn't try and remove those feelings from his head... he wanted to. He felt he deserved to feel and see the effects of pain and feel it himself.

 

But as the thoughts of Aaron's scars flowed, all he could hear was Aaron's breathing. The slow, calm, relaxed breathing. And it wasn't long before Robert himself had drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Robert... Robert?" Aaron gently shook his sleeping lover with a whisper.

"Wha-what?"

"I didn't want you to get hypothermia or something did I? Water's freezing!" Aaron giggled. He had already removed himself from the bath and was wearing a white bath robe, smiling.

Robert clambered out of the bath and got himself a robe, shivering. "Christ it is cold!"

"Maybe I should warm you up then" Aaron joked, grabbing Robert's waist.

"Seems the sleep did you good!" Robert laughed, Aaron was in a much better mood than he was when he first arrived at Home Farm.

"First time I've slept well in ages to be honest."

Robert smiled. It made him happy to hear it.

"Looks like we were in for a few hours!". Robert scanned the nearby clock with surprise, the time was now the early hours of the morning.

"Well that's my body clock fucked up now, I'm not tired at all." Robert winked, but Aaron wasn't biting.

"Do you just wanna go watch a movie or somet? You can put on some of your sci-fi crap on if you want."

Robert was slightly disappointed he wasn't gonna get his end away again immediately, but he figured he was still a little mellow to start fooling around again just yet.

"Fine, but no complaining about what movie I choose, I want no sarcastic comments or jokes and certainly no eye rolling, scoffing or tutting."

Aaron looked back in joking desperation before he kissed Robert and slipped on some joggers and a t-shirt, while Robert soon followed with a pair of casual trousers and a shirt.

"Seriously?" Aaron scoffed. "We're only going downstairs to watch a film, why do you need a shirt and trousers on for?"

Robert looked down at his clothes, and then at Aaron. "Not all of us have a wardrobe filled with hoodies and tracksuits you know!"

Aaron just laughed. "What so you don't just have some laying about clothes? It must get so stuffy wearing shirts all the time."

"Not all the time" Robert comically snapped.

"Most of the time though."

The two boys laughed, before Robert sighed and removed his shirt and trousers and replaced them with some long-johns.

"Better?" Robert asked, posing.

Aaron just laughed. "Well I can certainly see more of you". He just pointed down to Robert's crotch was bulging out due to the tight nature of his clothing.

Robert grabbed Aaron before they headed down stairs, Aaron jumping on the sofa while Robert quickly scanned his DVD collection and put it in one he thought Aaron might like - well, tolerate - before pushing Aaron up, inserting himself at the end of the sofa and placing Aaron's head on his chest, him sat lazily while Aaron laid on the full length of the sofa. Comfy and content.

 

**

 

 

As the film began to play and Aaron mustered up all his strength to not make a joke or complain about the film choice, Robert just looked down at Aaron with a slight face of panic. Shit - this was looking a little too cosy for what it was. This was supposed to be a no-strings-attatched distraction and yet it looked like the two were an old married couple. Robert began to question all his actions through the day, worrying that he might of let himself go a little too much - even with Aaron, he had a façade, be it much less of one than around anyone else, even his wife. But strangely, Robert wasn't feeling angry about it, he was more worried about possibly giving Aaron false hope into thinking this could be the start of more, because it couldn't. Robert was sure of that.

They could never be together.

There could never be more.

This was as far as they went.

But even Robert couldn't deny to himself - this day alone had been one of the happiest days he'd had in a long time - dare he say, in his life. And he was enjoying every second of Aaron's time. But he couldn't ever say that. He could never show that. So while every fibre of his brain was telling him to move Aaron from him and sit alone to make a bold statement of what this was, his heart just wouldn't let him. So Robert just allowed it to continue, these thoughts racking his brain. Then he began to wonder about Aaron. What was Aaron thinking...

 

How was he feeling? Was this a good thing, or a huge mistake that shouldn't of happened? Did he think this was more?

 

And he was. He was trying so fucking hard not to, but he was. Aaron couldn't explain the feeling of peace and comfort he was having from today, from Robert. And it tore him up inside to allow even a thought that this could be Robert opening up more and showing that he cared, that he wanted more too. He wasn't sure if it was a mistake, because the thought of even thinking about what would happen when this time was over, in the next few days, terrified his very existence. He never wanted tomorrow to come. He wanted it to stay like this forever. Because this was all he ever wanted in life. To be happy, with someone who loved him. And although Aaron had literally zero clue if Robert had any genuine feelings for him, today just made him think he did.

 

And this just made the questions file around Aaron's head. Why did Robert ask him to come here, to Home Farm for a few days? What was his real intentions? Just to have an on-sight fuck buddy? To show Aaron he cared? To give Aaron hope? To keep him sweet? To keep him onside? To help him? To help himself? Sure, Robert had told him that it was just a 'distraction' for the two of them... but who in their right mind goes back to someone they know loves them? Because that's what this is. Robert knows Aaron has deeper feelings - he knows Aaron is IN love with him, yet he's happy to string him along? Is Robert just heartless? Selfish? Does he at all care what this is doing to Aaron's head? To his heart?

 

Aaron could feel his temper rising and his body beginning to shake.

"What's wrong?" Robert quipped, noticing the change in Aaron's behaviour.

"N-nothing. I-it's fine, I-I'm fine."

"No you're not, I know when you're not. What is it?"

"Just leave it, watch the movie."

"Aaron!" Robert had a stern look on his face, his eyes burning into Aaron's head.

Aaron sat up and crossed his legs facing Robert. "You sure you wanna know? Cause it's probably gonna make you angry and you're probably gonna want me to leave... so we can just ignore this right now and go back to watching the movie and forget about it if you want."

 _Uh oh, sounds serious_ Robert thought.

"Out with it." he sighed.

 

Aaron sighed himself. "What was this for? Why did you want me to come here?"

"A distracti-"

"I know, but is that it? You just wanted me to be here to ease the guilt?"

"No, I mean it's, ugh, I don't know alright? I just, I just wanted to spend time with you."

Aaron stared at Robert.

"But you do realize that that's weird? When you want to stay in this village with me while your wife is in another country?"

"I thought we weren't mentioning he-"

"I know. I just want you to be open and honest with me. For god sake Robert after all we've been through and all that's happened, I think honesty is the best thing at all times now don't you?!"

Robert stared across the room in silence, his face tense.

"Look, I don't know why. I know I love Chrissie and I don't wanna hurt her any more than I have and continue to, but... I just can't-I just can't stay away from you."

Aaron looked away himself as Robert's eyes shot to Aaron's face. He could see the pain in Aaron's eyes when he just said he loved Chrissie. But he did, and Aaron did just ask for honesty.

"And I don't like seeing you.. like that. The way you were. I know why you were that way but I hated seeing it. When I saw you in the bar for the first time in weeks I couldn't help but feel concerned. I know you Aaron, I knew you weren't right. I didn't expect you to talk to me like we were best mates but you just blanked me. You looked defeated. Then I saw you later that night literally puking at the back of the pub...I knew then I had to do something and I ended up telling you what happened, I just, I wanted to take that burden away from you."

Aaron could feel his eyes tearing up again.

"I don't know if it was guilt, or what, it just made my skin crawl seeing you in that kind of place. I just wanted to help you, save you from the destructive path you were going down."

Aaron looked at Robert once again, staring for a few moments.

"But you realize what this is doing to me? How it's making me feel? For us to be in this place, in this situation, it gives me hope. And I hate myself that it does. Because I know that's not what you want. At least I don't think it is. I feel like a complete idiot, a fucking arsehole for allowing myself to continue to do this. And it's not you're fault I know, I just- I just can't continue to pretend like I don't love yo-"

"Don't. Stop. You don't. You were just confused. You can't... feel like that, about me."

Aaron looked at Robert as tears began to fall down their faces.

"Believe it or not Robert I don't go around saying that to many people. I can count them on one hand and I can cut off fingers. I said it because I meant it. I wouldn't of said it otherwise. Why is it so hard for you to understand that?"

"Because you can't. No one does. I'm unlovable! In my whole life, no one loved me. They all said they did but they never do. Chrissie doesn't, you don't. My dad never. Diane tells me she'd never pick sides but she's always loved Andy like a son, not me. Victoria too. I can't be loved. I'm an arsehole to everyone I meet, I'm selfish and I'm hurtful. What the hell is their about me to love?"

Aaron grabbed Robert's face with one hand and Robert's hand in the other.

"But that's not you. I know it's not. You like to act like your a cold, selfish bastard but you're not. Not really. I know you only act like that because you think it's easier to give people reason to hate you rather than for you to be yourself and they hate you anyway. I know you hate the rejection of it, and it's made you think you're some sort of emotionless robot. It's just not true. And I.. do love ya. Flaws and all. Sounds cheesy as shit but it's true, I can't keep pretending or hiding it any more. I love ya Robert "

Robert's tears continued to flow, and he began to speak but Aaron stopped him.

"Please, don't. I don't want you to say anything. Not now. Just.. let's forget about it, and continue watching the movie.. we've still got a few days together and I don't wanna be spending it with you in a mood, if you still want me here that is.."

Robert didn't know what to say or do. Aaron had broken through Robert's facade and waltzed right in. He explained Robert better than Robert could ever explain himself.

He simply nodded to Aaron to stay, before Aaron laid his head back on Robert's chest and resumed the movie, holding back his tears, as Robert broke down silently.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously this was written before the fight episodes so everything from that point onwards isn't taken into consideration in the fic!

Asleep. Again. Both Robert and Aaron hadn't spoken a word for the rest of the night but rather both dozed off where they were. Aaron was the first to wake of the two and, upon seeing Robert still snoozing, ejected himself from the sofa and placed a cover over Robert, before heading into the kitchen and making himself a coffee.

 

He sat in the room with his coffee clutched in his hands, sipping every few seconds while staring into the abyss. Deep in thought.

 

Robert had told him he wanted to spend time with him. He'd told him that he couldn't stay away from him. He'd told him he didn't like seeing him in the state he was in. And even though Robert said it wasn't just to ease his own guilt Aaron couldn't help but not believe him. It had to be. That's the only way it made sense any more. Robert doesn't and never will love him, Aaron knows that now. That's why he stopped him from saying any more last night, Aaron didn't want to hear his excuses or justifications or attempts to try and rationalize or explain what they were. They weren't anything. So why could he not leave?

 

"You been up long?"

Aaron's thoughts were dissipated in a flash as Robert walked through into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and stretching. 

"Nah. Just made myself a cuppa, you want one?"

"S'alright, I'll make it, yours looks disgusting!"

Robert was clearly in a better mood, or he was in front of Aaron, as the moment he was out of Aaron's eyesight, his happy expression dropped to a serious look.

 

As Robert made his coffee, he couldn't help but watch Aaron... twitching his leg erratically. He thought at first it was just a quirk of his, but he noticed Aaron was staring at the door. It dawned quickly on Robert. He wanted to go on a run.

"You want some breakfast? Can always make something and watch tele in bed?" He was trying to get Aaron's focus away his desire to run, he knew Aaron was craving right now.

"Not that hungry, I might go for a ru-"

"Seriously? Come on, we're supposed to be spending time together, and you've gotta eat something!"

"I've not been running in a few days though, I've still got the fun run remember?"

Aaron was just making excuses but he was still right, the fun run was still coming up and he did need to train for it.

"What if someone sees you though? Then you'll have to explain how you're back without a truck-load of scrap?"

Robert was right, but Aaron had the urge.

"I'll keep hidden-"

Robert halted his coffee making and walked towards Aaron, placing his hands on his shoulders and looking him in the eye.

"Come on Aaron, it's not gonna hurt you to take another few days off of it, you could do with the rest, we both know that."

Aaron couldn't think of any more excuses to get himself running, so he simply nodded lightly before continuing to sip his coffee.

"Go on, you go up, I'll make us something and be up in 10"

 

Aaron smiled, before sloping off up stairs, giving Robert a momentary stare before he ascended the stairs.

 

 

**

 

 

It soon dawned on Robert that honestly, he wasn't THAT great a cook. After years of chef's, caterers and Chrissie making his meals, he's kind of lost the knack of it quite a bit. But he tried his best. He burnt the bacon a little, the toast was a tad undercooked and the eggs went from poached to scrambled when they looked a little funny. But Robert did his best to make it all look presentable before clambering upstairs with the two plates and his coffee.

He barged through the bedroom door with little grace before presenting Aaron with breakfast.

"Here we go!"

As Robert handed the plate to Aaron, Aaron looked in total shock. It was a mess. Like, a big mess. But he couldn't help but grin at the effort Robert had put into trying to make it nice, so he hid his sarcastic comments and potentially hurtful expressions and just thanked him. He placed the first mouthful in his mouth, and although it wasn't the best, to be honest it's not like Aaron had the most delicate palate.

 

The two sat in silence eating their breakfast, and it wasn't long before the boys finished, Robert taking Aaron's plate and placing it on the floor on top of his.

"Nice?"

"Um.. yeah, it was great" Aaron muttered.

"Liar!" Robert laughed. "It was terrible!"

"But at least you tried!" Aaron smiled, making Robert smile back. The two of them sat looking at each other for a few moments before Robert placed a gentle kiss on Aaron's lips.

"I'm gonna go get a shower" Robert announced, jumping out of bed and heading to the bathroom.

Robert looked back at Aaron with a flirtatious expression "Coming?"

Aaron just smiled before Robert ran back to the bed and grabbed Aaron by the hand, dragging him into the bathroom.

 

Robert quickly turned on the water in the large shower before locking himself in a passionate embrace with Aaron, undressing himself and then Aaron before pulling Aaron in close, their naked bodies tangled together. Aaron was quite taken with how forceful and into it Robert was, pinching and grabbing Aaron's ass and caressing his arms and back as the two slowly immersed themselves into the falling water. Aaron grabbed the back of Robert's neck to gain his balance as Robert pushed him against the tiled wall, as the hot water began streaming down their bodies. They both felt a great sense of pleasure from the heat of the water, but from each other more so. Roberts moans filled Aaron's ears as the two boys kissed each others necks, as Aaron began to make his way down Robert's body before grabbing his dick in his hand and placing it in his mouth.

Aaron couldn't help but feel a sense of achievement as Robert stood above him, eyes closed with his mouth open, moaning and smiling as each movement Aaron made. Robert had to place one hand on the glass to stop his body from falling due to the pleasure, while the other was grabbing Aaron's neck. They continued for a while until Robert motioned for Aaron to come up for air.. not leaving him long until he took his breath in another long passionate kiss.

Robert unlocked from Aaron once more and jumped out of the shower, grabbing a condom from the sink and quickly unravelling it on his dick. He returned to the shower before kissing Aaron and turning him around, inserting himself slowly as he kissed the back of Aaron's neck and back, before pushing against the younger man as Aaron placed his hands above him with a firm grip against the wall.

With each movement Robert's smile only intensified, as he whispered dirty thoughts in Aaron's ear and kissing whatever body part his face was touching. Aaron was silently moaning before turning his head for a passionate kiss from Robert, who built up his speed and intensity, grabbing Aaron's dick and stroking it just as intensely. Like the night before, Robert continued to slow himself down and make smoother, slower motions to stop himself from climaxing - as he said last night, they have the time. Both Aaron and Robert could help but smile as they changed positions, quite awkwardly but the shower was big enough to allow it, Robert sitting on the floor as Aaron climbed on top of him, both of them staring intensely into each others eyes.

As the water changed from hot to warm, the two boys understood from the change in water temperature that they'd been going a while and should probably wrap up before the water became cold and ruined the moment, so Robert pounded Aaron hard until he climaxed, Aaron stroking his own dick until he climaxed on Robert's stomach. The two boys smiled at each other once more as the pleasure took over their bodies, before standing up and cleaning each other off.

"Just when I thought it couldn't get any better" Robert breathed heavily, face beaming with happiness.

The two boys wrapped themselves in the large bathrobes and Robert wrapped his hands around Aaron's hips from the back of him, then beginning a synchronized walk into the bedroom laughing before falling onto the bed.

"I wish it could be like this all the time" Aaron sighed while looking into the sky... slightly regretting allowing the words to come out so honestly.

Robert just looked at him with a slightly serious look "Yeah... me too"


	6. Chapter 6

"You're so fucking competitive!" Robert shouted.

"And you're a sore fucking loser!" Aaron laughed.

Robert had dusted off his old gaming console and challenged Aaron to a game or two, as Aaron had grown tired of watching Robert's sci-fi fodder. They'd been playing for a while but it soon dawned that Robert wasn't very good... and Robert doesn't like to not be good at something.

"You obviously cheated though, I saw you click the play button when I went for a beer so you could get ahead of me!"

"What a liar! You messed up on the last lap, it's not my fault if you couldn't recover!"

"Come on let's play something else" Robert moaned.

"I'll beat you at that too, I think that's been established by now."

"Cocky little shit!"

"It makes a change from you!"

The two boys were laughing hysterically at each other, before Robert snatched the controller from Aaron's hands. But Aaron wouldn't give it up without a fight, and soon the two boys were playfully wrestling together, ending up rolling from the sofa to the floor before Aaron pinned Robert down and straddled his hips. They both just looked at each other for a few moments, breathing heavily, before Aaron lunged down onto the man and kissed him harshly, holding his arms tight before letting go of one arm to push down his trousers

"Wait" Robert halted the movement and pulled away from the kiss.

"We don't have to-like, it doesn't always have to be sex."

Aaron was slightly taken aback.

"What?"

"I mean, like, I don't just want you for sex you know?"

Aaron got off the man and sat on the sofa. He wasn't upset or angry or anything, he was more confused. "Right"

Robert seemed surprised by his reaction. "You didn't think it was did you?"

Aaron just looked at Robert before looking away. Honestly Aaron didn't know. Sometimes he felt like Robert had put up with the talking, the relaxing for Aaron's benefit and if it was up to Robert, it'd be quick hook-ups and then see you later.

"Um.."

Robert had a look of hurt on his face. "Seriously? You think I just want to fuck you and that's it?"

"Come on Robert, you're not the easiest guy to read-"

"But like, you actually think that? Aaron..."

"I don't, I'm sorry. I mean, sometimes I wonder if you just do all this other stuff, like inviting me here, just talking with me and everything because you think it's what I want."

Robert looked away. "I didn't know you thought so little of me..."

Aaron grabbed the other man's hands and made him face him. "I don't, it's just confusing alright?"

"Because it's more to me than that Aaron."

"I know-"

"Like, I actually love spending time with you, I love talking to you and just sitting around and doing nothing with you. I mean, I'd be lying if I said the sex wasn't a huge perk... but, well, I wouldn't suddenly call things off because you wouldn't sleep with me."

Aaron smiled to himself. "Really?"

"Well yeah. I know this whole thing is a confusing mess, but I don't wanna just be your fuck buddy or whatever you wanna call it, I wanna be your friend too."

Aaron smiled again, but then a gut wrenching pain stabbed through his stomach. Was Robert basically confirming that they were basically glorified fuck buddies? Was he simply letting Aaron know that they really could never be anything more? Aaron had known what this was but this week, and the events that led to this week... Aaron was lying if he didn't think there was a shot of something more now. But he guessed that wasn't the case.

Robert could tell that Aaron hadn't exactly taken the comment the way he intended it, but he wanted to get away from this and concentrate on being together.

"Let's just focus on spending time together yeah? Who knows if we'll ever get an opportunity like this again?"

Aaron wanted to run away but he just muttered "Sure" in a defeatist tone. After all, this could be the last and only chance at something like this. But he told himself that a piece of Robert was better than none of him. He didn't know how much longer that could be the case, but for now, it had to be.

Robert stared at Aaron for a few moments before placing his hand around his head, pulling him near and kissing his hair. Aaron closed his eyes as Robert's touch soothed him once more.

"Okay, one more round, but if you kick off again, I'll never sleep with you again!"

The two boys had an awkward laugh before resuming the game. Just moments in, when the two boys finally put their conversation out of their minds, Robert's phone lit up.

He looked at it briefly while still playing, but upon seeing the name looked back and paused the game. Aaron looked at Robert. "What?"

Robert's face just hardened.

"She's coming home. Tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

"What?"

"S-she's back, tomorrow."

Aaron just looked down, tears beginning to form in his eyes, but he wouldn't allow Robert to see them.

"Well then, best get cleared up, make sure every trace of me is gone."

Robert thought Aaron was being snide, but it seemed not as Aaron began to collect the empty bottles and food packaging before rushing to the kitchen. Robert just wiped his face, reality had struck.

 

Aaron busied himself in the kitchen, clearing the sides, putting plates, dishes, cutlery into the dishwasher.

Robert just came in to the kitchen behind Aaron and placed his hand on Aaron's arm.

"Don't" Aaron said calmly - the last thing he needed right now was Robert's touch.

"We can still spend a few hours toge-"

"Best not. No point dragging this out, we knew it'd be coming. You best phone your mate with the scrap van."

Robert sighed as he too put his head down, the two boys now cleaning in silence.

Once the kitchen was clean of any trace of Aaron, Robert walked over to Aaron to try and touch him again, but Aaron quickly rushed past him and went upstairs, heading straight for the bedroom they'd been sharing and packed his things.

 

Robert just sat downstairs, staring into space. He could hear Aaron rattling around, putting his clothes into his duffel bag. Each noise made Robert's stomach churn. Aaron and he and been so close the last few days and it felt like a huge desert was about to be put in between them again - all the obstacles and distractions back in full force, if not worse. Robert wouldn't wake up beside Aaron but his wife, in his marital bed. He wouldn't walk downstairs to find Aaron in his underwear, but his father-in-law grunting and complaining as he reads the paper. He wouldn't get that feeling of excitement when he'd walk into a room and see Aaron, even though they'd been separated for just seconds. Robert began to get choked up before a big bag was dropped on the floor.

 

"Have you phoned the scrap man or not!?"

Robert looked at Aaron and instantly he could tell Aaron had been crying. His eyes were watered and his cheeks were red and puffy - he knew Aaron would have to leave but he never in a million years expected it to be this hard.

"Aaron can we just-"

"No. Robert we can't. This is hard enough already without you making things worse. Just phone the scrap man now and tell him to meet me on the street outside Home Farm, I'll be waiting there."

"You can't just leave like thi-"

"I can and I am. I'm sorry but I have to."

Robert got from his seat and made yet another attempt to touch the younger man, but Aaron just backed away.

"I'm gonna need time. A few days. No contact. I just need... I just need time." Aaron sighed, feeling the tears beginning to form again.

Robert just stared at Aaron with a look of pleading, but Aaron just shut his eyes tight and looked away.

"Goodbye Robert."

Aaron quickly rushed from the house and out the door, Robert still stood in the same spot frozen. He'd told himself this weekend was just a distraction, a way to spend time with Aaron in a normal atmosphere, but it'd become so much more than that. Robert had told himself he had to bury his ever-growing feelings for the younger man but he couldn't not any more. He loved him.

 

Robert just walked around the house afterwards, looking in every room. He did it at first just to make sure any traces of Aaron was gone, but instead he ended up mourning the fact those traces were gone. Aaron's clothes on the chair, his shoes by the door, everything was gone. It had been like Aaron had never been here. All that was left was the dirty sheets on the bed they'd shared. Robert laid on the bed once more, and just gently pressed his fingers into the imprint of Aaron still on the sheets, pulling the pillow he laid his head close to his chest and taking a deep breath, hoping to be filled with the man's scent.

 

He'd be okay - he had his wife, and this wasn't the end of him and Aaron, but the start of something different. He hadn't a clue what the future held for him or the two people he loved, he just knew it'd be a difficult journey.

 

**

 

Aaron walked from Home Farm, making sure he never looked back. Because he knew if he did he'd walk back in and never want to leave again. Not for the house - it could of been anywhere, but because Robert was there. Aaron went thinking he'd feel awkward and out of place, yet Robert had made it feel so comfortable - it felt like home.

 

Tears continued to roll down the young mans cheek, and he just thought to himself. Back to waking up and finding no one beside him. Not having the touch of another person there whenever he needed it. Aaron was back to being alone. Robert may insist it's not the case but it is - Robert couldn't be there for those nights when the darkness would become too much to handle. He couldn't be there when Aaron just needed a hug or a kiss just to keep himself going. To make him smile when he needed it the most.

 

This wasn't the end of him and Robert - but it had dawned on him that this was probably all it ever would be, if even that. The man wouldn't leave his wife, he wouldn't change the situation to be with Aaron. Aaron would have to accept the facts as they were. He'd have the table scraps that was left. And the worse thing about it - is that Aaron is willing to settle for it.

 

Aaron looked up at the rental van came filled with scrap, Aaron took the keys from the man who then sped off in the previously attached car. He sighed heavily before clambering in.

 

Back to reality.


End file.
